Time to Change
by MistyMountainStag
Summary: As she lay there, broken and bleeding, she saw her life flash before her eyes. The good times, the bad times. And she realised something. This was not over. Amy Shaw was not ready to die. After a camping trip gone wrong in Canada, Amy Shaw wakes up with a secret. A uncontrollable wolf now lives inside of her, but how long will she be able to hide it? I'm crap at summaries, sorry!
1. On the run

This was definitely not what Amy had planned to do with herself. How could her life have gone to shit in the space of two months. It had all started with a simple trip to Canada, but it turns out they forgot to put up a wild werewolves warning sign up along with the ones about stag and bears. Now she was sat on an old bus in the middle of god knows where, going somewhere she she didn't know. When she'd left her home in England everything had seemed so clear to her. But now she wondered what she had thought shed do once she got to this 'perfect new place'. She felt the she devil inside of her scratch at the surface, she had to keep calm - which was kinda hard for her situation- no good would come of letting IT out on a bus full of innocent people. One, she wasn't suicidal or stupid either. She knew she couldn't let normal people know, though she was certain there'd be other wolves out there she didn't really feel like officially 'joining the club' just yet. Doing that would make her realise just how real this was, and right now the safety of about 21 people relied on her not letting it set in. And two, she wasn't evil or crazy - yet. Though she wasn't sure how long that would remain true. Take deep breaths, she just had to keep telling herself that until she could get somewhere isolated. Or at least a small town of some sorts, her wolf might be out of control- hence the lovely nick name she devil- but Amy was still concious during her runs as a wolf. She was sure that if it came down to it, she could divert the wolf away from people, convince her to go chew on chipmunk or something. Whatever roams the woods of America.

She looked down at her yellow chequered dress with little black birds sitting randomly about, it made her chuckle thinking of the conversation she'd had with her sister when she'd bought the dress.

 _"Oh common! It's not that bad! I kinda like it, I feel like its soooo meeee..." Amy whined to her elder sister, Charlotte, in the kitchen of their small cottage in Bewdley. Charlotte looked Amy dead in the eye before saying in a serious tone,_

 _"You look like a hippy cross grandma."_

 _"But I am a hippy cross grandma!" She smiled at the smirk growing on her sisters lips, she'd been so down recently about loosing her last child. She'd been 3 weeks along before waking in the middle of the night and finding she'd lost it. Amy had never seen her sister so depressed, she had just sat in her room for days staring out the window. So she'd made it her job to cheer her up._

 _"I also bought this!" She exclaimed as she lifted out a yellow and blue cotton headband. She watched as her sisters eyes widened in shock, horror and amazement._

 _"How can you bear to wear such noticeable colours! I'd hate it, but you know I've always liked to disappear. It's basically your personality in a head band. Bright and slightly cringey." Her sister had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said the last comment, but Amy didn't take offence. It'd been ages since she'd seen something other than sorrow in her sisters eyes. So she decided to play along,_

 _"Ugh! How dare you! I am not cringey... Ok maybe I can be. A little... Ok I am very cringey. But some people have to be! And that my dear sister is why you love me!" She smiled twirling around the kitchen, and putting on the headband. Her sister laughed,_

 _"You Look like the sun, so blinding." She stopped twisting and turned to look at her sister, then she picked up a pair of overly dramatic sunglasses - belonging to Charlotte's husband- put them on and pouted her lips. She tipped her head so you could just see her eyes over the rim of the glasses._

 _"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Her sister just laughed and nodded as she went back to making breakfast for her seven year old son, Max._

Amy looked down at the dress, suddenly filled with homesickness. She reached into her overly large hoddie's pocket and pulled out the bright cotton head band. She and her sister had been orphans since the were born, and all they'd had were each other. Her sister was 6 years older than her, so when she was old enough to leave the care system her first act was to get a job, an apartment and adopt Amy. She was like a mother to her. And it felt like she'd left a part of herself at home with her sister, the part that told her to stay and tell her sister what had happened. But Charlotte had already done so much for her, and now she had 3 children - and another on the way - to look after. Amy couldn't put their safety in jeopardy. That was too selfish. She hadn't realised she was crying till a cold tear splashed onto her hand, quickly she wiped the tears streaming from her eyes, though she knew they wouldn't stop. She sniffled and turned to look out the bus window, she cried in silence, watching the landscape speed by.

It was an hour later when the bus finally pulled in at its final stop, a small town called Bear Trap Falls. Well this was it she guessed. Her new life started now, at the end of the line. She checked her new phone for the time- she'd gotten rid of her old phone so no one could track or contact her and convince her to come home. Eleven forty five. She had so many things to do, like find a motel, a job, a place to change safely and just generally explore. But first she needed to relax. Too much tension would have her savaging some poor soul, she needed to get somewhere secluded, and quick. After asking the bus driver Amy made her way to Bear Trap Motel, it was old but quiet and didn't have mould growing from funny places. And as a plus it didn't have blood on the sheets or boggies on the walls, so there was taking a minute to calm herself, her next thing to do was to get changed into some jeans and a black top, then she left her room. She really needed a drink, she wasn't going to get rat-asses, but something to loosen her grip on reality and her sadness would really be appreciated. Tomorrow she'd get her act together and start her new life on a good note, but for now she needed to relax. She hadn't become a cereal killer yet and she hoped to keep it that way for a little while longer. She made her way to the front desk where the kind old guy she'd talked to earlier was still sitting reading. His name was Bob - yes Bob, the best name ever- and he'd been very nice to her and very welcoming. He smiled as she approached the desk, the sort of smile she imagined her grandpa would have if he existed. She sprawled out on the desk before looking up at him and smiling.

"Hi, Bob"

"What do you want?" He said with a slight smile and a look that told her he knew what she was doing.

"You wouldn't happen to know any good places to go in this town, parks, stables, bars" She said the last word nonchalantly. He smiled at her cheekily before saying in his gravelly voice,

"And why would want to be visiting stables at midnight on a Friday?"

"Oh, common Bob. You know what I mean! Help a girl out?" She pleaded him, giving him her puppy dog eyes. She'd been here less than an hour and she already felt like she'd known this man her entire life. Her nodded chuckling lightly.

"Yes, Yes I know what you mean. But be safe, it's your first night here. Maybe wait until you know your way around town before getting drunk and stumbling about it. There's Garry's place 'round the corner. The atmosphere isn't too rowdy and the drinks aren't the best but they're cheap."

"Oh my god! Your a life saver! And I promise not to get drunk, I just really need one drink to settle my nerves and get rid of my jet-lag from the trip. Love ya Bob, See ya later!" She waved and smiled at him as she left through the big glass doors at the entrance. Round the corner, huh. She came to the end of the motel drive, but which corner, there was two. Great, this just had to turn into the night where she'd get totally lost. Even as a Wolf Amy still had a terrible sense of direction, she knew she'd have to get lost at some point but the first night was a bit early even for her. Luckily, tonight wasn't the night, and she managed to choose the right corner to turn. Never had turning a corner had so much suspense, it felt like a James Bond theme song could have been playing in the background. Entering the bar she saw Bob had been right, the atmosphere was perfect, not silent but quiet with the right amount of happy chatter in the background. There was also people playing a game of pool and darts.

Heading over to the bar, Amy sat down and ordered a twisted halo. The man behind the bar, whom she presumed to be Gerry - another epic name -, seemed kind and friendly. So Amy just sat there running through things in her head, and forgetting the panic of the past few days.

It'd been a long day with the pack and Jeremy was exhausted. He'd just managed to convince Elena to stay and he'd had Clay nagging him all day to do it. Not to mention a group of suspicious mutts had left a trace on the border of the territory, they hadn't done anything yet but he had everyone on the look out. Antonio had just got back with Nick from Italy and they also bought Peat back from his tour. He'd called an all out re-group, to get everyone to come home. He'd had a bad feeling for a while, and he knew that was no excuse to pull people from their jobs and lives, but his instincts as alpha had never done him wrong. He had a feeling something was going to change, for good or bad he didn't know yet, but he wanted everyone back at the den where he could see and protect them. They were his Family, even before they were his pack, and he wanted to keep them safe. Everyone had had a long day of greeting and falling back into a close quarter pack lifestyle, which wasn't as easy for some -cough Clay cough-, there'd been friendly brawls and jiving. Just the pack members sorting out who went where in the food chain since they last saw each other. To be fair to his pack they'd done a good job, he knew things could have gone a lot rougher than they did, though he suspected it had something to do with Elena being back for good. The whole pack seemed to be calmer and stronger with the she-wolfs presence. Maybe that was just Elena but he also thought that generally packs would get on better with females, though so far Elena was the only female in history to survive the change.

Up at the front Peat put his arm over Logan's shoulder and turned to face everybody.

"I challenge you all to a game of pool, and I also bet I'll win!" He grinned at everybody, meeting the gaze one at a time, a clear sign he was confident. Of course Clay was the first to jump in.

"Ok, I take that bet, a month of the winners chores goes to the losers! Anyone else in?" He looked at Elena when he said this. She smiled tiredly and murmured,

"Yup, I'm in." Everyone else nodded in answer to the challenge, It wasn't in their nature to pass one over, and began to head over to the empty pool table. Looking over at the bar he quickly chipped in,

"I'll get everyone a beer." before heading to the bar.

"Thanks Jer! I'll come help." Antonio, his oldest friend and father of Nick, shouted above the murmur of the bar.

He and Antonio were having a discussion about his time in Italy and Antonio was just explaining how to make the perfect bottle of red whine when he caught a strange scent. It wasn't a mutt he knew of, and it wasn't one of the new ones on the border, but he still didn't like not knowing the scent. The scent was strong so the wolf was still here, but when Jeremy looked up to discreetly look at the bar the only person there was a woman, he didn't recognise her either but he didn't make a habit of watching the towns passing people. Confused he turned back to Antonio, who had obviously also caught the scent and was looking as confused as he was. Grabbing the beers quickly, they headed back to where the rest of the pack was gathered. They were all laughing and messing around, completely careless and unaware of the strange situation. He was about to berate them for it when Antonio whispered to him,

"Take it easy Jer, it's their first day back with Elena as well. They're young, we were just as careless at their age. There is no imminent threat so just get Elena to check the scent then relax. It's your long awaited night out! Have fun!" Jeremy sighed, his friend didn't miss a beat. When they got to the group he gave out the beers and turned to Elena.

"I need to talk to you quickly" He whispered in her ear and pulled her off to the side a bit so they could talk better.

"Me and Antonio caught a scent by the bar. It's not a mutt I recognise and from how powerful the scent is they should still be here but I can't locate them." He explained quickly and efficiently. Elena seemed to process the information for a moment before speaking.

"Could it be one of the new mutts, the ones you found traces of at the territory border?"

"No, definitely not." She paused again before quietly walking up to the bar and asking for a glass of water. He saw her discreetly sniff the air before walking back sipping from the glass.

"So? What could you find out?" Jeremy asked quietly, not wanting to arouse suspicion or let a potential spy know they knew of their presence.

"Well, she's about your age. Newly turned, about 2 months I'd say. Strange how much control such a new mutt could have. Normally at this stage, she'd be dead or still changing uncontrollably. Didn't smell violent though, in fact very calm. Sad even. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the change had set off depression. Only been in town and hour or two, still smell the leather from a bus seat. That's all I could pick up, but the mutts long gone by now. But I think she'll be clumsy enough to make her easy to track, fill her in on pack rules and such." Elena finished and looked up to stare Jeremy in the eyes.

"How cold is the scent?"

"Only a couple of minutes, probably while you've been over here."

"Impossible, When I was over there I couldn't see any men."

"Well yeah that's because it's a she." Elena said in a matter of factly way.

"Can't be, your the only female ever to survive the change. There'd be news if anyone else had." He explained, getting frustrated now.

"Well if she's as new as I think she is, maybe she's an attack left behind because the biter thought she'd die? But I'm sure it's female." Jeremy sighed.

"Ok, you can head back to the others, good work." Elena nodded and went back to the game. He looked over at the empty bar. A new Female? He doubted it, he'd start looking for more signs of this male who could mascaraed as a female tomorrow. But for now, he'd relax.

That was close! Too Close, what bad luck for her to run into a pack on her first night in her new home. She couldn't explain how she knew they were wolves, her new instincts just knew the scent. She could even vaguely tell the ranking of each wolf according to it's variation in smell. She was going to stay and watch them, for observation reasons only, but when what she presumed was the Alpha and Second came over to the bar her senses went haywire. She'd started to sweat and fidget, her pulse had gone off the scale and she felt itchy all over her skin. She'd had the overwhelming urge to go and rub her cheek against the Alpha's. She obviously had a messed up beast with broken instincts because even sad Human Amy new that wouldn't be a wise idea. And that was when she decided she was on the edge of drunk, it was when all the stupid and very bad but great sounding ideas came to her, so she payed and left quickly. Hoping she hadn't aroused too much suspicion.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 _His hands grasped hers tightly, fingers interlacing as he pinned them above her head. He stared at her with intense grey pupils filled with lust and desire. His face, mere centimetres away, she could feel his hot breathe on her lips. He dipped down slowly before recoiling before they could touch. Then he dipped down fully letting their lips graze, they lingered there for a second before a gentle peck became a fiery kiss. He bit and sucked her lips urgently, with a sense that he was in charge, she didn't have to worry about anything. She felt safe and she loved it. He slowed the kiss before running his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly obliged and opened up for him, the kiss returned to fiery as his tongue explored her every crevice. Their tongues crashed and danced in a hot passionate battle for dominance, of which he easily won. He pulled back and began to leave kisses up her jaw till he reached her ear, he bit and sucked the top making her moan, he then continued to leave biting kisses all the way down her neck to her collar bone. He continued to kiss and bite her neck as his other hand reached down and crawled up under her thin night shirt. His large calloused hand moved up to cup her breast. She gave of a loud sigh as he began to kneed the sensitive flesh. Suddenly he pinched and rubbed her nipple, drawing a sweet moan from her mouth. Pausing his kissing he reached down and slid off her shirt completely, he lent down for a chaste kiss, the feeling if her bare breasts on his strong scarred up chest sent her crazy. She arched up, whining, pleading for more. He kissed her throat one more time before cupping her back as she arched up, he left a trail of kisses between the valley of her breasts. Then he moved to one and began to suck and bite, massaging the other breast till he swapped over and gave the other breast the same attention. She began to moan and groan loud and clear. She begged for more, pleaded. In a split second they were flipped over and she was crouching between his legs._

 _"Take Over" He ordered. Oooh, he was sexy, demanding in his deep voice that she expose her animal instincts like this. She slid her hand between his legs just to feel him, and sure enough, his erection was already hard as a rock and ready. Feeling much braver, she licked one of his scars, then kissed down his ribcage. Sweet quick pecks. At his hipbone, she bit him hard enough that he jerked his pelvis and rolled his eyes closed. She didn't stifle the rumble in her throat as she kissed his tense abs and pulled his jeans down his hips, unsheathing him completely. God, he was beautiful. His long dick throbbed once between his powerful legs, and now his fingers were in her hair, pushing her gently but firmly down until her lips brushed the swollen head of his cock. His muscles tensed as she licked the salty drop of moisture at the tip. She loved this, loved how he became with every touch of her lips, loved the taste of him, loved that he was barely holding back. Mine, mine, mine. She rolled her hips against his leg as she slid her mouth over his cock. More. She needed so much more. Releasing him she shimmied out of her night shorts. His eyes were bright now, glowing silver in the dim light._

 _"Come here," he rumbled. She crawled over him and straddled his hips, then kissed him. How insane that a big, dominant alpha wolf would let her set the pace. The rumbling in her throat grew. With a devilish grin, he gripped her hips and slid down the bed under her until his face was between her straddled legs._

 _"What are you—oooh," she groaned as he lifted up and sucked gently on her clit. When he slipped his tongue up her wet slit, her hips jerked. He licked her again, and she swayed forward and closed her eyes. He teased her again and again, tongue hesitating at her entrance before he sucked her clit._

 _"Please," she begged, voice growly and unrecognisably. Maybe she would be embarrassed by her animal side later when his clever mouth wasn't on her. Sliding her legs farther apart, she lowered down for him and rocked her hips with the pace he set. So much pressure growing with every lick. When his tongue dipped shallowly into her, she gasped his name. His hand brushed down her back as she arched for him, and now his needy growl was rattling against her sex. His tongue slid deep inside her, and she groaned, tossing her head back at how good he felt right there. She was going to come soon, but she didn't want to finish like this._

 _"I want you inside of me," she whispered. The tingling sensation was growing so intensely now. So close. He sat up on the edge of the bed, taking her with him. His teeth were on her neck as she settled over his thick shaft, sliding over him slowly. Her chest heaved as she bowed against him and offered him better access to her neck. He moved within her, powerful body flexing with every graceful stroke. His arms were strong around her back, dragging her closer every time their hips met._

 _"Amy," he rasped out through gritted teeth. He froze and warmth pulsed into her the second the first throbbing sensation of her climax burst through her. He pulled her down hard over him, again and again as her orgasm became more intense, more consuming. His dick thumped against her insides as he emptied himself. His muscles relaxed as her body pulsed on with faint, delicious aftershocks. He massaged the back of her neck as she moved languidly against him, and when she finally stilled, he angled his face and kissed her. She thought he would lay them back, but he seemed content to just hold her like this. And as his kisses gentled, he hugged her tighter against his chest. Burying his face against her neck, he murmured,_

 _"What are you doing to me, woman?" Amy ran gentle nails up and down his back as he rocked her gently. This wasn't a quick bang followed by a rush to leave. He was coveting her body and making sure she knew she was cared for after the intimacy they'd just shared. His lips were soft against her neck as he told her without words how much he adored her. He was so warm, so strong against her. What was she doing to him?_

 _"I'm loving you."_

Amy gasped as she woke from her dream, beside her her phone alarm was buzzing. She flopped back down into the sheets with growl. Why did she have to wake up! Couldn't she just live inside her dreams? Slowly she reached for her phone to check the time but she panicked when she saw it was 10:30.

"SHIT!" Amy launched herself out of bed and ran to her wardrobe in the motel room. She threw on her outfit then ran into the bathroom to apply a little bit of make up, brush her teeth and brush her hair into a pony tail so she didn't look like a total disaster. She stood for a second in the middle of the room, thinking if she'd forgotten something,

"Ah!" She gasped and ran back into the bathroom. Quickly she grabbed her strong perfume and covered herself from head to toe. She hated this part, even to a human she smelled like a fairy had died on her, but to her...Well lets just say she was nearly sick the first few times she did this. But it was necessary. In the past two weeks Amy had done some investigating on the pack she saw in Jerry's bar on her first night. They were the Davidson's and they lived on the town border in a house called Strong Hold, she had no doubt that that was their den and the surrounding area their territory, which made her life hell because she still needed a place where her wolf could run free without having to worry about people or territory lines. She couldn't even trust her wolf to keep on the right side of the territory because she devil seemed to have a few screws loose and thought it was the best idea to go say hi. In the two weeks she'd learnt her way around Bear Trap Falls, it was a nice isolated town, nothing bad ever happened. Shame it had to house the head pack of North America. She'd gotten a job at Lacey's Dinner, it was hard work and long hours but the pay was fairly good and she was aloud to finish off any un-eaten meals, which was a plus because it meant she didn't need to spend money on food or go into town too much. The problem was that the Alpha of the Davidson pack had caught onto something, weather it was her specifically or not but he was still snooping around the area, tracking. So she had to avoid going out and when she did she covered herself in so much perfume that anyone would think she's human. So far it hadn't done her wrong as some of the pack members had come into the diner on several occasions and she'd served them with no trouble. Another problem was that ever since she saw the Alpha in the bar her wolf and emotions had been going crazy, and she'd been having these weird -and very hot- dreams about him. They'd felt so real the first few times when she woke up she thought she may have passed out and had to go find him, luckily Bob fixed that problem by reminding her she had been the only one to come and go from her motel room.

Grabbing her stuff Amy ran out her room, not bothering to lock it, and headed to the entrance. She always said goodbye to Bob in the morning because he helped get her the job. He keeps asking when she's going to buy a permanent house in Bear Trap Fall's and she keeps telling him she cam't and it's because she might have to up and leave at any minute for reason she couldn't explain -cough pack rules cough. Running past the front desk, tying her apron Amy shouted,

"Mornin' Bob!" He smiled up as she ran past.

"Late again I see Amy! Enjoy your day!" She ran all the way to work as quick as she could without rising suspicion. When she got there she got a good telling off for being late. She sighed and watched as the Davidson pack spilled in for breakfast, and guess who gets to serve them!? She sniffed herself quickly, hopefully her sweat wouldn't give her away. She planned to go for a run tonight and she didn't want them catching her sent. As she walked over she saw most of them recoil slightly at her strong perfume, a part of Amy felt sorry for them, being punished by having to be served by her. I bet they called her perfume lady if they ever talked about her, though that wasn't likely. On the inside She devil whined and pinned at the thought that sexy Alpha over there didn't think of them. One whine nearly made its way out her throat but she managed to stop it by clearing her throat and asking what the family would like to order.

Jeremy stepped into the dinner with the rest of the pack, he'd told them he just thought they should start to introduce themselves into the town life a bit more to stop some of the rumours going around about them, but in truth it'd been two weeks since he caught the sent of the strange mutt in the bar but he couldn't seem to get a lead. Strangely on the way in he caught a whiff of it before it was drowned out by a strong perfume smell. He'd hoped SHE wouldn't be working today for two reasons, one she wore so much perfume it made you want to gag which also covered up all other smell preventing him from finding the strange mutt but also because he'd been having strange dreams about her. In them she was a wolf as well, which was impossible since he'd bumped into her enough to know he would of caught a scent by now if she was, even thinking of the dreams made him blush. They'd started two weeks ago when the mystery of the mutt popped up, and he was ashamed to say that due to his un-existing love life he had jerked off may times to the thought of those dreams. And they felt so real, the first few times he'd woken up wondering why she left in the middle of the night only to be reminded of his never ending bachelorhood. He'd had the most intense one last night. He'd woken up flushed and his sheets needing to be washed, not to mention taking a 5 minute trip to the bathroom to finish what the dream had started, so he decided he needed to distract himself with finding the strange mutt, but he'd ended up coming to see her unconsciously. His wolf sat quietly watching her every move as she took his packs orders, obedient little thing she was. Jeremy froze, surprised by his own thought but as he tried to get back to looking at what he wanted, his wolf continued to watch her like a hawk. But the strange thing was he wasn't hunting or stalking or sizing her up, he was just watching her. And as he got lost in thought he couldn't stop thinking about the bit exposed neck under her hair where she had pulled it to the side, he could feel himself growing hard as he watched, couldn't stop thinking how nice it would be to kiss and lick and bite- wait no. He wouldn't bite her, she'd die. He didn't want that.

 _She wouldn't die_

His wolf whispered but Jeremy new better. He cut his thoughts about her and turned them back into smelly perfume lady whose taking our orders and we really want her to go away. He was just about to dismiss her completely as it was his turn to order when she guessed his entire order. He and his pack sat there in awe for a second till Antonio recovered and asked for everyone,

"Wow, how did you know his order off by heart?" His friend asked sounding genuinely interested. He almost lost his self control as he watched a small blush cover her face as she looked down shyly twisting her fingers and, unconsciously, exposing her neck to him. Her voice was smooth and soft, it reminded him of the warm light at sunset and pale beauty of the moon at night.

"Ugggghhhh, Sorry. Ha ha ha. Its just I've heard him order it so much I just presumed...Sorry if I was wrong, I mean I didn't mean to sound presumptuous or anything..." The girl tripped over her tongue and began biting it. It took him a second to realise everyone was waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and returned his expression back to polite and friendly.

"Ah no, not presumptuous at all. You got it exactly right. Though I don't think I've been served by you before..." Half of him, his more instinctual male wolf side, hoped she'd say she'd been learning it off other waitresses just for her chance to serve him but the rational side hopped she just said it was a wild guess from vague things she'd over heard.

"Ah, I know. But I happen to have good hearing when things catch my attention." She smiled politely and walked away to give in the tables order. Leaving him dazed. The pack straight away burst into conversation. Peat leant across first,

"Oooooh, looks like someone has perfume lady hitting on him." His tone was teasing but something struck a cord with Jeremy,

"Perfume Lady?" He questioned, Peat automatically backed down sensing the tone behind the question, but the others not so much. Clay was next to speak,

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it? Are you going nose blind or something, she reeks of perfume. She smells like she was barfed on by a unicorn. Who wears so much perfume, even she must know its too much." Clay looked genuinely confused, his wolf - who had slowly been getting more angry at the comments against the poor girl- gave him forgiveness but snapped at what Nick said next,

"Offensive to the eye's and the nose I guess," He laughed like he'd just made the funniest joke of the year, not noticing the others laughs had died down due to noticing their Alphas tone of voice.

"I'll talk to you when we get back, Nicolas." And boy did he know he was in trouble, all members of the pack knew they were in trouble when he said that. But for now he wanted to enjoy his breakfast. Antonio made a joke about the pattern on the table which sent everyone including himself into fits of laughter. Though he could't shake the felling he'd just made a horribly bad mistake. A few minutes later a different waitress with long legs and long blond hair came over with their orders. All of the pack looked slightly confused and even a smidge worried. He looked up at the waitress and found her staring at him, it sent a chill down his spine.

"Um, can I ask what happened to the previous waitress who was serving us, is she OK?" The blond waitress looked bored and annoyed at the question. She replied venomously.

"Amy? She suddenly got really sick and like ran out back like a headless chicken. Now I have to do all her work, Ugggh. So Bloody annoying!" The entire pack took a disliking to the waitress, for without knowing it they'd all enjoyed the other girls company and were only just realising that.

"That'll be all thanks." He said as coldly as he could without being threatening, the rest of the pack seemed to agree with his decision. They all stared at their food looking angry for a second until Elena pipped up,

"Amy, hugh? I never knew that. But I miss her and her strong perfume already, I hope she's Okay." Everyone looked at her and nodded in a mutual agreement. Jeremy sat there, in his head his wolf was restless, Amy. Her name was Amy. Suddenly it felt a whole lot harder to ignore her.

Everyone was eating there meal when it happened. Elena caught the scent first and jumped out of her seat, a moment later it caught everyone else along with the vague sound of someone in pain. As they all ran out the diner they twisted just in time to see a large black wolf disappear into the undergrowth. Everyone turned to him for orders,

"Back to the house, immediately. We prepare and change there then come out and find the mutt." Everyone nodded in agreement, trying to ignore the fact the scent was half unrecognisable wolf half strong perfume.

Amy sat behind the counter listening in on what the table was talking about, she couldn't believe that she had just talked to the Alpha of the pack and he hadn't realised she was a mutt. She really was a genius wasn't she? She was just praising herself on her smart thinking when she heard the conversation on the table. The first comment was fine, she didn't mind the nick name, she'd call herself that as well. The second comment teetered on the edge, though she could understand Clays confusion, oh if only he knew why she had to assault their senses whenever they came in. But the third comment hurt her deeply, she kind of shut down for a second until the sound of them all roaring with laughter shook her from her daze. Before she knew She devil was scratching at her skin, howling in anger and betrayal at someone who had never been loyal to her in the first place. Her mind was foggy and Amy was filled with sadness and anger, she'd thought they'd be different, thought he'd be different. Guess that just wasn't the case was it. Suddenly her gut twisted with pain bringing her back to reality, she had to get out NOW. She couldn't let She devil take over in the middle of a diner, especially with the pack right there. She rushed towards Lizzy, Head of staff on her current shift. She nearly tripped as one of her ankles started to reform.

"Lizzy, I feel really sick! I need to go, like now, unless you want barf all over the food!" She shouted across the loud kitchen. Lizzy looked over in horror and shouted back,

"Go on then, QUICK. I won't forgive you if you are sick in here!" As soon as she had permission Amy ran out the back door, finding a safe spot would have to wait because she needed to change. There was a series of sickening pops as her bones started to reform, her skin felt like it was on fire and someone was stabbing her from the inside out. Luckily she'd gotten good at keeping her screams quiet, but she knew straight away she hadn't kept them quiet enough because as she recovered she saw the pack run out the front of the diner and turn to face her. She didn't bother waiting around to see what they'd do, she needed to disappear ASAP. Hopefully she wouldn't get caught.

 **That Evening**

Amy had been out for god knows how long running circles in the area, trying to put off any scent tracks they could follow. By now they'd all be back in their den, or they should be. She was one mutt who hadn't done anything wrong, why would they waste their time? Slowly she stopped to look where she was, and found she had no idea, guess her time for getting lost would be right about now. Fancy wolf, terrible sense of direction. As she stood there something took her by surprise. She was in complete control of her wolf, she devil seemed to be brooding somewhere, licking her wounds. Amy couldn't blame her really, she'd been hurt and she didn't even know the pack that well. Creepy She devil over here believed they had some sort of jedai connection, Amy couldn't imagine the pain she was in. However she did think it would be a waste to miss this moment of complete control as a wolf, only Christ knows how long it was going stay that way so she might as well have some fun. She took of running as fast as she could, jumping over rocks catching scent trails to follow. And when she got hungry she decided to follow the scent of a boar. From what she could tell from it's scent it was old, and near the end of it's life, which would make it the perfect first hunt. Something slow and easy for her first try. So Amy set of on the trail, reading prints, finding snagged bushes until it lead her to a small clearing. She waited quietly in the undergrowth until the boar came along completely unaware of the wolf waiting in ambush in the shrubs.

She went for the kill and it took a few seconds of squealing but she had managed to successfully catch something! Deciding she didn't want to eat where something was brutally murdered, guess she could cross murderer off her list now, she carried her catch to a quieter part of the forest. She was half way through her nice little meal when she heard some rustling. She looked up and there was a huge brown wolf standing over her. This was when she devil decided to step in, damn dog, so instead of fleeing like she should she sat there growling, protecting her catch. Part of her was like hell yeah! I'm not going to get pushed around! I'm a strong independent woman. And then the logical part of her saw the teeth and decided it wasn't worth it. Taking a sniff Amy recognised the beast as Clay Davidson, closely followed by smaller Elena. Still she sat their growling like an idiot. Clay and Elena began to advance when a loud bark stopped them, but they still didn't take their eyes away for one second. She waited until the entire pack had arrived, and through the middle came the Alpha. Never had she seen such a huge wolf, he was an auburn brown, with bright silver eyes just like from her dream. He stood over her for a moment, him watching her and her watching him. Slowly the large wolf took a dominating stance and let off a loud growl. She devil buckled immediately, backing away from the kill head down, neck exposed. Once she was a metre away she stopped, and waited for the packs next move.

The auburn wolf made his way slowly over, treading with care and precision. Once he was close enough he did the strangest thing. Instead of growling and asserting his authority as he normally would have his wolf opted to nuzzle her instead. The rest of the pack was stunned into silence, but only for a second when Clay barked out his disapproval. The Alpha spun around in an instance taking a snap a Clay for speaking out, or maybe trying to explain what was going on to the rest of the pack. But Amy and She devil saw that opportunity and finally agreed on something. Within a second she was up up and away. However there was one of her and a whole pack of them. Within 50 meters, one of the wolves, probably the one called Peat from the flash of ginger fur she saw, had tripped her up. She fell and hit her head off a rock. The last thing she heard was the growling of the Alpha as the world faded to black.

It had taken the pack half an hour to get back to the house, once they were there they all gathered downstairs. As Jeremy gave out instructions everyone evaded the one question they all wanted to ask. Was Amy the mutt they had been tracking? And if so what were they going to do with another female wolf? And when the Question finally did pop up no one had an answer. Clay wanted to treat her the same,

"We should treat her the same as any other mutt. Why should she get special treatment?" Logan on the other hand wanted to take her in.

"Because female wolves a fucking non-existent! You've seen the calmness Elena brings to the pack! Imagine if we had two females!" And Peat was un-decided.

"The pack would be stronger but also more targeted. Another pack will want to get there hands on at least one female."In the end they decided to let fate run its course.

"When we get out there we do not hurt or kill. When you find it, corner it and keep it down. Don't make a move until I say so! Now lets go!" And with that the pack had set out. It took an hour to find the right trail and in the end Clayton and Elena ran on ahead. He arrived last at where the mutt had finally been caught, but a part of him was afraid of what he'd find. Coming through the crowd he nearly stopped dead when he saw her. For one he was certain it was Amy, probably explains the perfume. But she was the most exquisite creature he had ever the same size as Clay, she had a long slender muzzle, long soft fur the colour of coal, long sharp white teeth and the most captivating amber eyes. The same as the ones he'd seen in his dreams. Regaining his composure he'd given a dominating growl to see how obedient she was, he was surprised by her quick re-treat, he felt guilty for scaring her. If she was indeed as young as Elena said she was, this would be the first time she'd ever met with a pack. After she'd backed down he was going to get her to follow them back with a simple Alpha dominance trick, but it seemed his wolf had other ideas. Instead he leaned down and nuzzled her muzzle, and it felt like the most right thing in the world. That was until Clay chipped in, he'd snapped at the disruption of the moment, then realised that he'd scared her away. He hadn't realised just how timid she was. Suddenly the pack gave chase and by the time he'd finished dealing with Clay when he arrived she was out cold on the floor. He snarled at the others, he didn't know why he was so protective of her. He just couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt. In the end he'd decided to change and carry her back to the house.

She Knew one thing and one thing alone. Her head bloody hurt. Amy cranked her eyes open to stare at a planked ceiling. She sat up and looked around, it didn't seem that anyone was there. She lifted herself up on shaky arms, the motion brought to her attention that she was wearing a very large shirt and nothing else. At least it was big enough to reach the back of her knees, it was better than nothing she guessed. In the end Amy sat up on the mattress and stared at the bottom of the winding stairway she guessed led up to the door. She probably looked like a kid waiting for some sweets, a really pissed of kid. But she didn't care, because she was waiting for someone to come and tell her why the hell she was locked up.


	2. Locked Up

**Hi guys! Sorry It'so long since I've posted the last chapter. I've only just started writing so I'm new to updating on a schedule, but I ll try to start updating more often. Thank you to everyone who has followed the story and/ or left a review, it was really nice to know people liked the first chapter. This chapter is much shorter and probably not as good as the first chapter but I'll try and get the third chapter up to scratch. Love you guys and I hope you stick with me, Thx! p.s. If you haven't seen the update on chapter one go back and read the last paragraph or so, I changed it to match up.**

Amy had been waiting a good 5 hours for someone, anyone, to come down to the weird cellar dungeon thing she was sitting in. To begin with she had been all pumped up, the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she was going to show her captives a piece of her mind and demand to be let go. But as time ticked on, her blood began to cool and she was now slumped against the back of the cage. Drowsily she traced the patterns in the wooden ceiling with her eyes, She-devil yawned causing a low growl to rattle out of her chest. Quickly she smothered the embarrassing sound looking around before realising she was still the only person in the room. She chuckled to herself, even alone she was self-conscious. Who was going to judge her, the wall? Letting off a sigh she slid lazily onto her side and unravelled herself onto the thin mattress set on the floor. Then she rolled to face the wall and took in a deep breath. The covers smelled clean, like dove soap. The smell paired with the cool feeling of the sheets on her burning skin aloud her body to relax. She stretched out her whole body like a cat, loving the feeling of all the tension melting off her muscles. Mid stretch she heard someone clear their throat from the corner of the room where the stairway was. Startled and embarrassed as her bum had probably been on show Amy curled up into a ball in the corner as far away from the voice as possible. From the corner Clay walked out of the shadows, a slight blush on his face. He was alone from what she could tell but just to make sure she scented the air and let her ears search for the familiar sound of someone breathing. She could tell there were people upstairs but Clay was the only one in the room.

She looked at him with the coldest glare she could muster, a low guttural growl rumbled out of her as she-devils hackles raised, but she didn't stop it this time. She wanted him to know both her and her wolf hated him right now. For a second Clay looked nervous, diverting his eyes, but quickly shook his head and started chuckling.

"You're a feisty one aren't you darlin'. But I'm afraid non of your little growly threats are gonna work on me while I'm out here and you are in there." As he spoke he turned to face Amy completely and stared her straight in the eyes unblinking, a knowing smirk spread across his face. With an annoyed huff and one last growl she lowered her gaze and exposed her neck, she'd never be able to win in dominance while she was in a cage.

"Why have you locked me up?" She asked still royally pissed off and wanting answers.

"Well darlin' that ain't for me to answer. Said persecutor won't be back for another hour or so, he has to clean up your mess. I'm just here to make sure you stay in a more," he paused for a second looking for the right word, "questionable form"

Oh, so he was here to make sure she didn't change. Couldn't answer questions as a wolf could she? Unless she-devil suddenly learnt to speak, and even then she'd probably only say things like 'fuck off' and 'have to earn my respect before I talk'. But honestly she couldn't muster the strength to pull her wolf to the surface, she was so tired. She was so new to this world, the world of wolves and packs. Her head hurt, she just wanted to sleep. And when she woke up she wanted to wake up in her old bedroom in the small house in Bewdley, with her sister and her family. She was so sick and tired of being lonely and confused. Why wouldn't it just end. What had she done to deserve this pain! A tear slipped down her cheek and she tipped her head to look Clay in the eyes. His face dropped when he saw the utter defeat in her face, his arrogance replaced with worry.

"Do what you want." And with that she fell back into darkness, the last thing she heard was Clay shouting her name.

A mess could not begin to describe the trouble they were in. More like absolute chaos. Apparently a young hunter was out near the property line when they were catching the mutt, he had seen a group of wolves going onto the property so had followed them. As he got to the house he saw a man carrying, what looked like a dead wolf in his arms, into the house. The group of wolves then followed the man into the house.

Well shit, how was he going to explain his way out of this one? And how had none of his pack noticed the hunter? When that mutt was around he became so careless, he couldn't let a mistake like this happen again. Luckily he had an idea, to be honest it had always been a back up plan for if anyone ever saw a wolf going into his house. There were some aspects he was just going to hope would work, but considering the situation they were in, that was the last of their troubles. He'd spent the last hour talking to the sheriff about what had happened and now had to rush back to make sure everything was ready for the sheriffs inspection.

Pulling into the drive at Stonehaven, he saw Elena run out the door to meet him, a worried look on her face. As he got out of his truck she ran up to him. She smelled of alcohol rub and disinfected sheets. She'd been in the infirmary for a while, from what his nose could pick up, and he wasn't looking forward to knowing the reason why. Sliding himself out of the truck and shutting the door behind him, he turned to Elena with a questioning look on his face.

"What happened?" Elena asked, worry dripping from her voice. He replied, his voice low and hard.

"It's bad, I won't lie to you. A hunter saw us heading into the house last night, you and the others still as wolves and me human, carrying the mutt. I've got a plan that might just work, but I need everyone in the study to discuss it, and get Clay to bring up the mutt, I'll need her as well if this plan is to work." With that he began striding towards the house, but was stopped by Elena's shout.

"Wait! We can't."

"What do you mean we can't." He sighed and continued, "I know you love Clay and want to keep him safe but I'm sure he can still handle a small mutt like this one. She won't cause him any harm." He was about to turn around again when Elena spluttered out,

"No, that's not why! We can't because the mutt is in the infirmary, she passed out in the cell and when he examined her she had 2 broken ribs, a broken wrist and mild concussion. Turns out she didn't just hit her head but slam into the rock with her whole body. She's still resting, but in no condition to walk." Concern was evident on her face as she explained. Jeremy's wolf growled at the though of another wolf touching her, but he forced the anger down. He was then overtaken with a new emotion, worry, was she ok? Was she in pain? Maybe his plan wasn't such a good idea. He growled to himself and shook the thoughts away. He needed this plan to go through weather she was injured or not.

"That's fine, it shall not hinder our plan, we'll gather in the infirmary instead." His tone was strained but not giving Elena time to ponder why, he turned and strode into the house.

Back in the house he made his way up to the infirmary, as he neared the door he heard the sound of a heart monitor within. It was a slow steady beep, almost rhythmic to listen to, and for a second he stopped to take in the sound. The sound that told him she was alive, and that calmed something within him. He shook his head again at the stupid feelings welling in his chest, he couldn't let anything get in the way of his plan, not even the strange beauty who visited him in his dreams.

_  
The first thing she noticed was an annoying beeping sound, and with a groan she opened her heavy eyes to look for the source so that she could destroy it and go back to sleep- whoa there, guess she devil had been rubbing off on her. But when Amy opened her eyes all she saw was the people who she least wanted to see at this current moment. With a sigh she closed her eyes again, but just as she was about to drift back to sleep a low baritone voice sounded from the door, a voice she would recognise anywhere.

" You'll want to be awake for this." Her eyes instinctively looked for his form and within a moment they laid on the man who kept her company in her sleep, tall dark and brooding. Her eyes followed him silently as he entered the room, his walk powerful yet graceful. On closer inspection his face held worry and stress beneath his cold emotionless mask. Realising she was staring she sat up a bit more only to be stopped by a sharp twinge in her side. With a gasp she laid back down, tilting her head to look him in the eyes.

He strode over to the side of the bed she was lay in and reached down to she side, his gaze never leaving hers. As he came back up he held a pillow in one hand. With more gentleness than a man of his position should ever have he leaned her head forward and placed the pillow behind. Once he had placed her head back he stayed there for a moment, his face close to hers, eyes gazing at each other intently. And then it hit her, his scent wafted from him, light but there nonetheless. It was an intoxicating scent, like old oak and warm chocolate, it washed over her in a blanket warming her gut. In a moment of pure bliss she arched her back up slightly to get closer, ignoring the pain, and let off a quiet whimper.

He knew he shouldn't of done it, he should've come in and woken up everyone who was sleeping soundly in the infirmary - except for Clay and Elena who were making coffee for everyone. But when she gasped in pain he couldn't help but want to ease it somehow, even just a little. However when he leaned over her he stopped and in some part of his brain he knew it was so that she'd be able to scent him, and she'd responded better than his wolf could ever have hopped. She arched up, exposing her neck and gave him the sweetest sound. His wolf purred in happiness and without thinking he leant down even further and buried his nose into her neck. Her skin was warm and soft, and her smell was the most alluring thing he'd ever come across. It was honey and white chocolate mixed with an undertone of arousal, a scent he knew he'd be reciprocating if the tightness in his pants was anything to go by. Jeremy was about to open his mouth to kiss her neck when he remembered what he was here to do, and what he was certainly never going to do. He stepped back abruptly, instantly missing the warmth of her skin, when Clay and Elena walked in.

From across the room he looked into her eyes and saw confusion and sadness, it twisted his gut to stay away. As soon as the coffee was given out to everyone and they had woken up, they sat down to listen to his plan.

"As you all probably know by now, we were sighted on our way back into the house last night. I know the blame lies with me, I should've been more careful, and my obliviousness may have gotten you hurt. But it does not change the fact that we now have some explaining to do. My plan is simple. As I was the only person seen as human I shall be the only one currently at home. You shall all be away, travelling, working etcetera. But I was seen with a pack of wolves entering our home. I propose you all shift, I will say that you are my pets and that I have not mentioned it before as you have only just began to live at the manor." With that he looked each member of his pack in the eye looking for confirmation that they accepted his plan. While Clay looked unhappy to be called a pet he raised his hand in question.  
" Even though I'm not too happy to be called a pet, I know this is a wise plan and I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm willing participate however I would like to know what this has to do with her." As he finishes he turned to look the woman in the eyes, Finding them clear and obviously also wanting the answer.

"Yes, and this is the hard part. I was also seen carrying an injured wolf into the house therefore, you will also have to shift." As he spoke he could see disbelief seeping into her expression, Elena jumped up beside clay raising her voice as she spoke,

" Hang on there! That's an impossible thing to ask when she's still injured. You want her to shift! She probably couldn't even force herself to do that!" He put up a hand he silenced her, he understood it was a lot to ask but they needed their story to match up.

" I know this is a big demand but there is no other way." I saw the anger in Elena's eyes as she opened her moth to respond when she was cut off by the woman clearing her throat.

" It's fine, I'll do it. But on one condition." Jeremy looked at her expectantly, in the back of his head he noticed her clear English accent ringing through her words. He asked himself how he had not noticed such an endearing quality so far before turning his attention back to her lip- No! Back to what she was saying!  
" I want you to teach me. Teach me everything. I've only been... whatever I am for about a month or so and I want to know how to control it. How everything works." She looked in everyone's eyes one by one, lingering on Jeremy's.

" Deal. But any funny business and there'll be consequences." He states clearly, he was about to sum everything up when he herd the sound of a car not far off. Looking around he knew they'd heard it too.

" Alrighty, it's now or never. Need a hand darlin'?" Clay spoke as he walked over to unhook her from the heart monitor and drip. Inside his wolf growled at anyone else touching her while she was hurt but stopped himself knowing he was about to cause her the most pain. After she was sat up everyone left the room and he lingered by the door after closing it. Down stairs he could hear everyone shifting, their muffled grunts of pain carrying up through the house. There was a moment of silence before a scream of pain echoed through the door, and he had to use everything in his power to stop himself from barging back in there, rapping his arms around her and telling her it was alright and that he'd find another way. But there was no other way, so he turned and left the door, heading back down stairs. And as the screams turned to growls and whines he heard the sound of the police cruiser pulling up. With one last sympathetic thought for the woman who seemed to pull at his wolf in ways no one ever had he slipped on his mask of indifference and went to open the door. In the corner of his eye he could see his pack, fully shifted and playing 'pet wolf' in the drawing room. The bell rang for the door and he took one last deep breath,

"And let the show begin."


End file.
